Bordello (Kiev)
Bordello is the third location of Team Sports, the main quest in Kiev. It is a dungeon with comics. 3 energy until the first comic: ; There's always room for one more. : Cost: 4x6 energy : Rewards: 4x150 bucks, 4x650 experience, 4x10 coins mojo 1 energy to a T junction. You can spend 4 energy for a stash. 2 energy to a T junction. You can spend 2 energy to reach a scratch 2 energy until the second comic: ; Try to negotiate with the mob. : Cost: 6x5 energy : Rewards: 6x150 bucks, 6x700 experience, 6x10 coins mojo You can spend 6 energy for a stash. 1 energy until the green Bandit 2 energy until a stash. You are already next to the black Bandit 1 energy until the third comic: ; Get out of the cellar : Cost: 6x5 energy : Rewards: 6x150 bucks, 6x750 experience, 6x10 coins mojo 2 energy until the green Bandit 5 energy until a stash. You are already next to the green Bandit 2 energy until the black Bandit You can spend 2 energy for a stash. 6 energy until Security You can spend 10 energy for a stash (to the the left) You can spend 2 energy for a stash (to the right) 3 energy until Security 1 energy until the fourth comic: ; What the fuck I don't even : Cost: 6x5 energy : Rewards: 6x250 bucks, 6x800 experience, 6x10 coins mojo You can spend a fight and 6 energy for a stash 4 energy until a T junction You can spend a fight with Security and 5 energy for a stash Fight Oligarch You can spend 2 energy for a stash 1 energy until the fifth (and last) comic: ; Continue the negotiations. : Cost: 5x5 energy : Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x900 experience, 5x10 coins mojo 3 energy until the exit. Bosses All minor bosses level up together, the superboss doesn't level but is quite strong at his first level. Minor bosses File:Bandit (Kiev 1).png | green Bandit File:Kiev-boss-04.png | black Bandit File:Boss-security-01.png | Security # 1495 defence, 232 attack, drop: Ice cream, 2 fights #: Gang: Traditional level 1 # 3604 defence, 1048 attack, drops: Ice cream/Cola, ?? fights #: Gang: Traditional level 1 # 8015 defence, 4527 attack, drops: Ice cream/Cola/String, ?? fights #: Gang: Traditional level 1, Fan Girl level 1 # 12482 defence, 4799 attack, drops: Ice cream/Cola/String/Dress, ?? fights #: Gang: Traditional level 2, Fan Girl level 2 # 15359 defence, 5659 attack, ?? fights #: Drops: Ice cream/Cola/String/Dress/Trophy #: Gang: Traditional level 2, Fan Girl level 2, Hooker level 2 # ?? # 22073 defence, 10085 attack, ?? fights #: Drops: Ice cream/Cola/String/Dress/Trophy #: Gang: Traditional level 2, Fan Girl level 2, Hooker level 2 # 23607 defence, 12362 attack, ?? fights #: Drops: Ice cream/Cola/String/Dress/Trophy #: Gang: Traditional level 2, Fan Girl level 2, Hooker level 2 Oligarch # 37181 defence, 9939 attack, drops: Ice cream/Cola/String/Dress/Trophy #: Gang: Traditional level 2, Fan Girl level 2, Singer level 2, Hooker level 2 ??? (check this) Category:Dungeons Category:Kiev